


Neville. Fucking. Longbottom.

by callmearies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy Has Feelings, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush on Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy's Soul is Crushed, Harry Potter Dies, Harry Potter is the Chosen One, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possibly Unrequited Love, Second War with Voldemort, Unrequited Love, Voldemort THOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearies/pseuds/callmearies
Summary: After the announcement of Harry Potter's death during the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco doesn't know how to react.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Neville. Fucking. Longbottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This has literally been sitting in my google docs for probably a year now. I was too nervous to post it ajbltbljqwelqh. Enjoy!

Outside the main entrance to Hogwarts, everyone stood in shock. Harry Potter couldn’t be dead… he was the savior. The weight of Voldemort’s news shot through Draco’s body. From his toes to his scalp, all Draco could feel was grief. The worst grief he’d ever felt. Because without Harry, there was no one to end this goddamn war. Because Draco had never even gotten to know the Harry that seemed so charming and lovable. Because Draco Malfoy was in deep love with Harry Potter. And now Harry Potter was gone.

Every thought, memory, fantasy, dream, nightmare, and reality of Harry James Potter came rushing back to Draco. The way Harry Potter was still alive in Draco’s mind almost brought him down to his knees. It took the last of his energy to keep him from falling in agony. He’d never even gotten to know him.

“Harry Potter… is dead!”

Voldemort’s bellowing voice confirmed again what everyone had been dreading. Draco saw Hermione and Ron gasp. He saw Ginny Weasley lunging forward only for her father to hold her back. Harry’s name was on her lips, but the only thing Draco could hear was Voldemort’s voice repeating back to him. “Harry Potter is dead. Harry Potter is dead. Harry Potter… is… dead...” And there was nothing Draco could do about it. How was it even possible? Harry Potter couldn’t die, he was too young. He was going to survive so he could live his entire goddamn life in deep, gross, love with Ginny Weasley. He was going to survive so Draco could torment him for the rest of his life. He was going to survive so he could save the world.

Oh, how Draco wished that he could do something; cry Harry’s name out? Stand up to Voldemort? Stand with his friends? Be the one to lead them to the end? Draco wished he could go and dream forever about a world where Harry Potter was still alive.

Oh, how Draco wished that he’d had a chance to say goodbye. Or even hello...

Draco’s plan was to tell Harry how he felt after the war ended. There was every doubt that Harry would return his feelings, but Draco realized that he’d never be able to get over himself if he didn’t at least try. He’d made the decision when Harry arrived at his manor, his face swollen to the size of a basketball. When he saw Harry, he knew for the millionth time that what he felt for the boy was no little crush. He’d only saved them all so he could see that Harry made it out alive. He felt relief when Harry took his wand. After that night, Draco’s sleep ran with nasty nightmares where Harry Potter died a terrible death. But they were always in an alternate dimension because Harry Potter simply couldn’t die in this one.

A wave of dread began its course through Draco’s body. He swayed in the mindless wind. Harry was the source of everything good in the world. Draco stilled himself as best as he could. He will not show weakness right here and right now, in front of Voldemort. Harry’s death would not go by in vain.

Soon, Draco’s dread turned to vengeance. Because his “master” had now ruined one of the only things that made his life worth living. Draco was going to stand by Harry and his friends. He didn’t care what his parents thought, what the other death eaters thought, and especially not what Voldemort thought. He was going to be on the winning side of the war because this fucking bastard was going down. He began to stomp forwards when something else happened. Something far more unlikely…

Neville. Fucking. Longbottom.

Of all people, Neville Fucking Longbottom, stepped forward to confront Voldemort in the face.

Draco stood back to watch in anticipation. Neville Fucking Longbottom. Standing up to The Dark Lord. Draco thought for a second that maybe there was hope. Harry might not be alive to see it, but there’s a reason for Draco to keep fighting. And it’s Neville Fucking Longbottom of all people to make him realize it. There was a reason for Draco to keep living.

Neville’s end to his speech-- “I’m going to kill that fucking snake”-- is so heart throttling and unexpected that Draco almost doesn’t even see it happen. Harry was always keen on making an entrance. But this just happened to be the most dramatic of all. And it’s real; Draco isn’t just dreaming or hallucinating. The crowd erupts into deafening cheers, once again full of hope that The Chosen One will be the one to put an end to Voldemort’s life.

This time, Draco does fall on his knees. He watched the duel with amazement and fear. Draco wasn’t safe; Narcissa dragged him up and into the castle. But Draco only wanted to watch.

The battle of Hogwarts had only just started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! If you liked it, please let me know and maybe I could write a sequel? To this? Just let me know hehe.


End file.
